Lord Zedd's offer
This is how Lord Zedd makes his offer in Changing of the Zords: Part II. the Command Center, we hear clashes of lightning Billy: We're trying, Tommy. Zedd and Alter appear on the viewing globe Alter: Oh, please. Let us save you the trouble, Rangers, heroes and Justice League. turn to the viewing globe Aisha: Oh, my gosh. Adam: How'd they get in there? Billy: I haven't got a clue. Lord Zedd: Your precious Pink Ranger is here with us. We're having a wonderful time draining all the power from her body. It's quite a spectator sport. Alter: By the end of today, she won't be in the pink anymore. In fact, she'll be history! uses his powers to reveal Kimberly's energy draining from her body Alter: You see, she's already sleeping in quite comfortably, which is nice work, if you can get it. Zordon: I demand that you release the Pink Ranger. Lord Zedd: Silence! The only ones making demands at this point are me and Lord Revan. Twilight: What do you and Alter want?! Alter: Teleport us to your Command Center, and Lord Zedd will tell you in person. Alpha 5: The Command Center is no place for the evil likes of you! Alter: I destroyed your creator when he betrayed me! You will do it now, or risk harm to your precious Kimberly! Would you refer that option?! Mac Grimborn: Zordon, we have no choice. We have to. For Kimberly. Zordon: I agree with your decision, Mac. Alpha Alpha, you may proceed. proceeds in teleporting Zedd and Alter to the Command Center rumbling is heard, and lightning is shocked, Zedd and Alter arrive Lord Zedd: laughing Greetings, my friends. Isn't anyone going to ask us how our trip was? Alter: Long time, no see, Zordon. Back in the Power Ranger choosing business, eh? Zordon: Get on with it, Alter. While you and Zedd sit there, Kimberly's life is ebbing away. Alter: I know. Hm. Not a bad place, though a little tacky. When my master takes over, he'll have Empress Rita redecorate it. Rangers and our heroes look at Zedd Lord Zedd: I can't say how good it is to finally meet you, my Princess. Harumi: Save your breath, Zedd! Zane: She does not like you... Ed. Lord Zedd: It's Zedd, you blinking bucket of bolts! Lord Zedd! Tommy: Get on with it, Zedd. What do you want? Lord Zedd: Alright, do-gooders, this is your dilemma. You agree to pilot my new fleet of Zords, and do all my evil bidding, or you can refuse my offer, in which case, we can all sit around and have a jolly time, watching the Pink Ranger waste away. Zordon: I will never let you get away with this. Alter: Save your breath, Zordon. Lord Zedd is giving the commands here. Lord Zedd: Now, I'll give you a moment to make your decision. grabs Mac Jay: What are we going to do? We can't let anything happen to Kimberly. She's one of us. Lord Zedd: Tick tock, tick tock. steps up Alter: Time's up now, heroes. Or should I say, "zeroes"? Lord Zedd: laughing Zeroes! That's a good one. looks up to Alter and Zedd as the episode ends Category:Scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga